The Dying of The Light AU
by V.9.5
Summary: Jason is drawn towards darkness. There are two people who can save him: his father, Aeson, who everyones believes is dead. Or his daughter, Melissa. The race is on to save Jason from the dark, and hopefully put Ariadne on the throne again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set during one of Jason's dreams, based on the episode yesterday. I'm not sure if it's a one shot or a full blown story. I am aware that the words may not be the same, but it's what I can remember. Canon, I guess. But that could change. It started serious, I swear.**

 **I don't own Atlantis or Imagine Dragons.**

 **Kayle X**

Again, Jason found himself in the middle of a forest, all alone. Again, he moved away from the light, and deeper into the forest. No sound, except the wind, could be heard. It was strange; it was clearly daytime so shouldn't the forest be alive with animals?

A caw made his head snap to the left. On a leafless branch was a crow, and it cawed. It was unafraid as Jason drew closer to it. It seemed to not know he was there. Slowly he reached up a hand to bring it down to him.

WHOOSH!

A flurry of wings stopped him, drawing his attention away from the shiny crow. He slowly made his way away from it, somehow knowing where to go. He spotted a figure clad in red. Medea. Before he could go to her, before he even took one step, a smaller hand grasped his arm.

"Daddy wait!"

* * *

Jason awoke with a jolt. For a moment everything was blurred and muffled; then it swam into focus.

"Jason, it's ok. It was just a nightmare," Ariadne whispered. Jason blinked.

"A-Ariadne?" he stammered, his brain trying to catch up with the rest of his body. Half of his mind was still on the dream. He blinked, confused.

"Jason, it's ok, don't try and talk."

"I-I," he came to senses and scowled. "Go away!" He rolled away from Ariadne and stormed off, probably to sulk somewhere.

Ariadne sighed. For a moment, Jason had been... well, the Jason they all knew. He was clearly having a nightmare, but he seemed to relax towards the end. What had happened? She hoped Pythagoras would be back soon, with good news. Jason was slipping further away from them every second they didn't do something.

She looked over at Hercules, who simply shrugged angrily. Ariadne closed her eyes briefly. Hercules had every right to be angry at Jason, but not when he needed them most- even if he thought he didn't need them. They had been friends for so long! Couldn't Hercules just try to make amends with him?

Meanwhile Jason was hidden behind a tree. Well, more like he was in a tree. He scowled at the flowers on the tree, watching as a patrol went by. For a moment he had the urge to jump down and fight them, but the voice came again.

"Daddy wait!"

He stopped, watching them go by. He knew that voice very well. Was she in Atlantis? He hoped not. He left her in a happy home, with wonderful parents, so she would never ever think about him. So she would be happy with her life. If she was in Atlantis... She had a temper... He shuddered to think what might happen to her. Tendrils of worry drifted into his mind, making him forget about Medea, Pasiphae and his heritage.

* * *

The Oracle stared into her scrying bowl. She crushed the blood red petals beneath her fingers.

"Nun dunamin dos emoi mekhri peusomai hatta genoito," she chanted. She placed her hands by the scrying bowl and stared deeply into it. As she went down, so did Pythagoras.

"What is it? What did you see? Is there a way?" he asked urgently, forgetting about the danger of being in the city, in his desperation. Melas raised a finger to silence him. Their eyes met over the Oracle, before snapping back to her as she spoke.

"The Gods have spoken," she said in a low voice, arms shaking slightly. "I feel Jason's pain... He stands on a threshold. On one side is the light of the life he has known, and on the other is the darkness that draws him to Pasiphae. The lure of that darkness is strong-"

"I refuse to believe that-"

"Peace my friend. Be still and listen," Melas hushed him.

"But no force can thrive without it's opposite," she continued, still staring, as though they hadn't spoken. "You must find that opposite."

"I don't understand."

"The mother's love that would draw him to darkness is but the mirror of the father's that would make it whole again."

"Jason's father is dead," Pythagoras told her, eyes fixed on her.

"He alone-" she stopped abruptly.

"What? What do you see?" Melas said worriedly. Her eyes had gone blank. Melas drew forwards, only to be stopped by Pythagoras.

"This is out of our control," he whispered to the priest. They both could feel the power of the Gods working on the room.

The lighted candles went out. The room became darker, colder. The eyes of the Oracle never changed. She opened her mouth, and the voice she spoke with was not her own. It was distorted, lower.

"Two on the side of darkness would draw him away and two on the side of light would bring him back. They alone can save Jason. They are your only hope."

"Who are they?" Pythagoras whispered.

"One is his elder and one is his younger. His father; the man who walks among the dead."

"And the other one?" Melas asked the question this time.

"His daughter; the girl who resides nearer." An image came up in the water, and the Oracle beckoned them close. "Come; look into the face of his offspring."

Pythagoras stared at the girl. She did look extraordinarily like his father, with hair that fell in tiny curls, framing her pretty face and perfect mouth. Her eyes had the same fire and warmth Jason's had. There were a few unknown features as well, her sculpted nose and small dainty hands were that of her mother's. She sat, in a tree, gazing in dismay at the city of Atlantis. She sighed heavily, fingering one of her wrist cuffs. She wore clothes similar to Medea's, except her dress was a dark green.

A glint caught Pythagoras's eye. There, on her neck, was a necklace- one exactly like Jason's.

The image dissolved. "They are your only hope," the distorted voice said again. Suddenly, the room began to shake, and the lights came back on. Above, screams were heard. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling, crashing violently onto the ground below.

"Quickly," cried Melas, and together they managed to drag the confused Oracle to the side.

"What happened?!" she shouted over the noise. She shrieked as a particular large piece of brick exploded near them.

"You must go," Melas said, "While everyone is distracted."

Pythagoras ran to the door. Once he was there, he shouted, "May the Gods look kindly on you for what you have done today!" Then, he was gone.

* * *

Melissa sighed, tossing her hair back. She had been in this goddamned world for nearly 4 months, travelled everywhere to try and pinpoint her father. And when she finally reaches Atlantis, it's been taken over by a bitch of a witch! Not to mention her father is one of the most wanted in the city. Briefly, she prayed for the safety of her father, and continued following the tracks she had found leading into the city. They were the tracks of a young blond man who had been muttering, "Jason, we have to save him," throughout the entire journey. It could be any Jason, she supposed, but it was her best hope.

She grabbed the tree she was sitting in as the world began to shake. The young blond man rushed out of the city, running at a speed she didn't think possible for him. She followed behind, jumping silently from tree to tree.

To her horror, a branch up ahead was about to break. The young man hadn't noticed it in his haste. All cautions forgotten, Melissa threw herself out of the tree, straight onto him.

"Watch out!" she cried, tackling him out of the way- just as the branch fell, with an ominous CRACK, shattering right next to them. She staggered up, helping him too. "Quick, where do we go?"

"This way!" shouted Pythagoras, unable to believe his luck. Jason's daughter had literally fallen out of the sky on top of him. A bit like how Jason had fallen onto his balcony. He allowed himself a quick grin before bolting away, hearing the girl follow him.

* * *

"Aeson..." Pasiphae muttered, pacing up and down.

"Yes, my lady, victory is within sight!"

"Send out a man to the mountains. If he sees Aeson leaving he must return quickly." Pasiphae dismissed him curtly. "We must not delay. If you see them, then I will ride with you."

Medea stared off into the distance. She was thinking only of Jason. She didn't mention to her mother that she had visited Melas that evening, that she threatened him about the earthquake, and how there was one other than Aeson who could save him.

She would save that for later.

* * *

Breathless and laughing, Melissa and Pythagoras returned to the camp. Hercules stood up, so did Ariadne, at the sight of this new person. Pythagoras wheezed, doubling over as he tried to get his breath back. Melissa stood up, then curtsied.

"Hello, Your Highness," she said respectfully, but her brown eyes were curious. "I thought you were still in the cells."

"Who are you?" Ariadne asked suspiciously, hand drifting towards her bow and arrow. Melissa smiled.

"I am Melissa, Jason's daughter. I have come to seek him from Atlantis."

Hercules drew in a breath. "Pythagoras... Is this true?"

The man nodded. "Where's Jason?"

Hercules pointed wordlessly towards the other end of the crevice they were located in.

As though she were in a dream, Melissa began drifting towards her father, unable to believe it was really happening. Her father, who had disappeared from her life over a year ago. Was here. In front of her. Yet the few steps seemed infinite and she hesitated.

What if he didn't want her anymore? What if all this was a mistake? He had a new life here-

"Melissa? Sweetie? I-Is that you?" Jason stared down at his daughter, who looked so young again. She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful and loving. For a moment Jason was reminded of the time he lost her in a supermarket, and had panicked so badly- only to find her standing in the exact spot he'd left her, gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

"Daddy," she breathed, and time moved again. She flung herself into her father's arms. "Daddy I-"

"CHARGE!"

From all around soldiers poured in. Jason held onto his daughter, desperate to protect her. "Guys, run!" he shouted to his love and his friends. "We'll catch you up!"

Melissa grabbed her sword, throwing it to Ariadne. "We're surrounded!" she screamed, even as her father drew his sword.

"Put down your weapons and I will let you live." Pasiphae looked down on them all. The former queen, the two men, the girl and her son. Her son... She noticed how he was holding onto the girl, holding her close, sword drawn in a wild attempt to protect her from the guards. He scowled at them, and at her.

"NEVER!"

"We'd rather die than do it your way," the girl snarled and Jason sighed wearily.

"Still quoting Imagine Dragons..."

"Yup, with our backs to the wall!" they smiled humorously at each other.

Pasiphae brushed her confusion away. "Attack!"

"Nie hora tiamo thekli mahhri CRA!" the girl shouted, and everyone was blown off their feet. Pasiphae stared at the devastation she caused. Her soldiers were lying face down on the floor, groaning and covered in blood, but the little group were completely fine. Who is she? Pasiphae wondered. She took off after the running group, who stopped and turned to face her.

"We'll have to fight her!" shouted the fat one.

"B-But she's a witch!" the blond one stammered.

"I have no qualms about this," snarled Ariadne, raising her bow and arrow.

"You can't kill her; she's my mother!" Jason shouted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" bellowed the girl. "SHE'S your MOTHER?" She grabbed her hair. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHE'S MY- SHE'S MY-"

"Grandmother," Jason finished, his voice flat. "I did not think of that one. And no swearing!"

Pasiphae's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.**

 **Kayle X**

"SHE- SHE IS MY- OH MY GOD!"

"Mel, please stop freaking out..."

"STOP FREAKING OUT? _STOP FREAKING OUT?_ I'LL GIVE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT!"

"Melissa..."

"You failed to mention this when you left!"

"I didn't know! I only found out this morning!"

"What about back there?!" Melissa gestured wildly.

"Is that what you want me to say? 'Hello dear daughter, lovely to see you, by the way your grandmother's the Queen of Atlantis and wants to kill us both?!'"

"OMG, you are such a drama queen!"

"You're the one who began acting crazy!"

"CRAZY?! I am not acting crazy! This is a perfectly normal reaction to finding out that your grandmother wants you dead in the _fucking_ city of Atlantis, which, I have to remind you, is-"

"SHHH!" Jason hissed, and the girl seemed to realize what she'd said, because she clapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes went wide. Jason drew a finger over his throat before glancing at his confused friends. "Sorry, she can get carried away... a lot."

The girl scowled at that, but didn't say anything, instead flicking her hair over one shoulder and starting to plait it. Pasiphae was still speechless. Jason's daughter? There was an heir- or rather, heiress to the throne? She didn't want Jason dead (and it seemed he didn't want her dead either) but what were they to do? Pasiphae wished Jason would just join her- then reminded herself firmly that wishing never got anyone anywhere. "You, girl what's-"

"Excuse me, if you're gonna talk to me, please treat me with RESPECT, alright?" snapped Melissa, now tying in a hairband at the end of her hair. Pasiphae put on her best intimidating look, but she was shocked that the girl-her granddaughter, if Jason was to be believed- had addressed her so rudely. However Pasiphae couldn't help comparing the father and daughter, and she noticed the similarities between them. The girl was clearly more hot headed than her father, and had an even shorter fuse.

"Melissa! Address your grandmother with respect, young lady!" Jason said, although he sounded more bored than scolding. "Oh, I can't even do this any more..."

"Daaad! Why do I have to? She hasn't done anything to make me respect her!"

"But she hasn't done anything to make you disrespect her, has she?"

Melissa put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Then why are we discussing this in the middle of a bloody forest with the fucking palace guards and her out for our blood-which happens to be hers too?"

"I don't want to kill you," Pasiphae said softly. Melissa looked over and groaned.

"OMG not you again..."

"She never even left, Mel!" Jason said, in a high pitched voice, throwing his hands up in the air. "I am Done with a capital D with this... End of discussion!"

"But-"

"END. OF. DISCUSSION." Jason glared and Melissa crossed her arms, but stalked over Pythagoras, Hercules and Ariadne.

"Well since we are all here and introducing ourselves, we might as well," she sighed. "I'm Melissa."

"Princess Ariadne."

"Hercules."

"Pythagoras."

Melissa made an 'are-you-serious-right-now' face. "Wait... did you say _Hercules?_ And _Pythagoras?"_ She glanced over at Jason. "As in..."

"Yeah, it's them," Jason answered. "I couldn't believe it either... You get used to it, after a while..."

"Do you know your theorem yet?" Melissa grinned at Pythagoras. Pythagoras looked a little bit surprised.

"W-well, no..."

Melissa smirked, opening her mouth-only to be tackled to the ground by Jason. He shouted something in a strange language, and Melissa answered back. Pythagoras watched in fascination. He didn't know Jason could speak other languages, but clearly from the way the father and daughter were arguing, they were fluent.

Hercules and Ariadne simply exchanged confused looks. Not possessing the brainpower Pythagoras had, they didn't see the interest in it, Ariadne was simply confused at what Jason was saying. Hercules, however frowned. The girl had been so close to telling Pythagoras something important- but Jason had prevented her. What was it?

Pasiphae was thinking along the same lines as Hercules. She listened intently to what they were saying, summoning her vast knowledge of languages. To her surprise, she couldn't find a match. Once again, she cursed Aeson for taking him away from her. Just where had he been raised?

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and Melissa were arguing- in English. Both spoke Atlantean Greek perfectly, but still retained the knowledge of the English language.

"For gods sake, Melissa, don't tell him!"

"Oh come on! What harm is it going to do, exactly?"

"Have you never watched Doctor Who? Anything could happen! It could change the world as we know it in the future!"

"It's not like we're ever gonna go back there, are we?"

Silence.

"Dad... Are we... going back...?"

"Well, I thought... Maybe once this is over... We could go back."

"But what about Atlantis? Ariadne? Your friends?"

Jason simply sighed. He put his head in his hands, and thought for a moment. "Look, I don't know... Everything's so confusing right now, especially since you're here. I thought... That once I had finished my destiny, I would go back, pick you up from your uncle's and we would just... You know." He gestured with his hands, trying to make his point clear. Melissa groaned softly.

"Did you ever think I was going to stay put and not find you, daddy?" She said, hand fiddling with one of her wrist cuffs.

"I should have predicted you would come after me," he said quietly. Suddenly, he engulfed her in a hug. "But it's good to see you again, sweetheart. I missed you so much-"

"It just wasn't the same," Melissa sobbed. "I know you gave me good home, with a nice life and great friends, but it meant nothing to me without you! You looked after me after mummy died, I couldn't bear the thought of losing another parent-"

"No, shhh, it's OK," Jason said. "We're both here. Everything's going to be alright."

They both looked up at a cough. Jason shot Hercules a grateful look. He didn't want to cry in front of Pasiphae. He switched back to Atlantean Greek, now addressing everyone. "But speaking of OK... I have no clue how we're going to get there."

The 6 looked at each other, quiet. Melissa muttered something under her breath and Jason laughed. "Melissa, no. We can't hold a Jeremy Kyle-esque show here, unfortunately. I bet he would love our situation..."

"Better than that woman who had an affair and didn't know who the father of her baby was."

"I swear that's like every episode."

"Coming back to the problem," Hercules interjected loudly. "We need a solution." He shot a death glare at Pasiphae, who levelled an equally scary stare back. Ariadne pressed her hand against her bow, while Pythagoras began backing away slowly.

"Woah, woah, don't go all Mean Girls on us, you two," Melissa said. "I'm sure we can think of a solution."

"You use the strangest phrases," Pasiphae said curiously, her eyes burning into her granddaughter's. "Where were you raised, child?"

"Um, it's Melissa, Pasiphae, and I was raised somewhere you've never heard of before." Melissa clicked her fingers. "Great I've got it! How about Pasiphae rules until she's dead, then us lot take over?"

Jason snorted. "Oh please that wou-" he paused. "Oh wow, you actually thought of a good idea..." Melissa whacked him playfully on the arm laughing, before turning serious again.

"No, I'm serious. Technically, You're the heir to the throne, right? And if you were to marry Ariadne, that would mean she'd be a princess-"

"I am the rightful heiress to the throne!" Ariadne shouted.

"Technically no, because your dad usurped the throne from Jason's dad with Pasiphae." When Ariadne paused to consider this, Melissa continued. "And then all we'd have to do is not kill each other!"

"You make this sound so easy, Mel."

"Well, easier said than done, dad," the girl said, winking at Jason. "But..." she looked around at everyone. Hercules was glaring at Pasiphae, and shielding Pythagoras; Ariadne seemed to be hovering between taking her bow out and leaving it in; Jason was shifting from foot to foot.

"All right- I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here's another chapter. I'd like it if you left a review.**

 **Kayle X**

Surprisingly, it was Pasiphae who uttered these words. Even the woman herself looked surprised as the words came out of her mouth. But then her expression turned resolute. "I'm in. I would be willing to give this chance-but only if I'm Queen of Atlantis."

Ariadne began to protest, but Melissa groaned. "Princess- seriously- take it. It's the best we're gonna get."

"She's right you know," Pythagoras interjected. The others turned to look at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Hercules growled in frustration. "Well I suppose if we are making this... _peace treaty..._ We'd better get moving. We aren't magically going to appear in Atlantis, are we?"

"You certainly won't," Jason smirked, then dodged Hercules's hand as it came towards him. Melissa snickered at their antics and Pythagoras smiled softly. It was certainly good to see Jason back to normal.

"Ooooh, taking the train to Banterville, are we, Daddy?" chuckled Melissa. They had all begun the walk back to Atlantis, all managing to refrain from killing each other. Instead they watched the conversation between father and daughter.

"No, nobody goes to Banterville here," Jason sighed. Melissa wrapped her arm around her father's waist, something that made the other's eyes go wide. It was improper!

"Don't worry. With me, we can always go to Banterville together," she replied. "Anyway, what about you guys?" She glanced over at the others. "I've never actually heard any cool stories about you lot."

"You just met them, Mel!"

"Yeah, but whatever. So, tell!" she ordered, glaring at Pythagoras. "What's going on in your life?" Pythagoras looked a little bit scared at the order, and if Ariadne hadn't been in such a dire situation, then she might have laughed. She didn't trust Pasiphae to keep her promise, and was on high alert. She met Hercules's eyes, nodding subtly. At least she knew someone was covering Melissa's side.

"Uh, well, my theorem has been coming along quite well actually," Pythagoras stammered out. "I feel as though it's floating just out of my mind, waiting for the right moment to turn up."

"Oh cool! Brain stuff! But you got to keep working at it, Pythagoras," Melissa told him casually. "Hey, I've even got a name for it- _Pythagoras Theorem!"_

"Well done, genius," Jason muttered, then let go of his daughter's shoulders when she made to step on his foot, "Hey!". She scowled at him, going over to Ariadne and walking next to her.

"I'm going to hang out with the girls for a while... we've only been together 10 minutes and you're already setting my teeth on edge," she complained, but linked arms with Ariadne, something she was surprised about. "But guys nowadays, huh?" she added in an undertone, winking at Ariadne.

Pasiphae, leading the way, shook her head disbelievingly. How had her son raised such a girl that her attitude was better-than-thou? Not to mention she was openly flamboyant, demanding, hot headed and a witch. Not a very good combination, in her opinion. She assumed the girl had received such qualities from her mother, not believing Jason could ever be so brash and rude. However she could see the good qualities in her (even if they were a little rough). She was selfless, quick-thinking and completely unafraid in the face of danger. She had looked the Queen of Atlantis in the eye and hadn't wilted. Pasiphae could also see the kindness in her eyes, which was reflected in Jason's eyes as well. She did not possess that kindness. So many years in the cutthroat world of the Atlantean Court had all but squeezed it out of her.

And despite all, Pasiphae saw herself in Melissa. A young, aspiring lady who wasn't going to be tied down by marriage or her gender. Pasiphae had risen to the top, through lies, deceit and betrayal. But Melissa... Somehow, she could just tell the girl was going to rise in style. And once her looks had developed a bit more, she would be very popular with the boys. Jason wouldn't hold her back- in fact he would help her. A father-daughter duo.

And maybe, one day, she would just be able to fall into their two-person family. Her heart gripped tightly at the thought. She loved her son more than the people around him realised, or knew. And her son loved his daughter. The daughter loved him back. Perhaps the son would love his mother back and his daughter love her grandmother. It was almost dream-like to her.

"So, Princess," Melissa grinned, "What's going on?"

"I think it's perfectly clear what's going on. We are walking back to Atlantis to make and sign a peace treaty."

"No, I know that!" sighed Melissa. "I mean, like, tell me about yourself. What's your favourite colour? Best shoes to wear?" Melissa fell silent, waiting expectantly. Ariadne laughed.

"I think you're the strangest girl I've ever met, Melissa," Ariadne said. The Princess didn't see Melissa as a 13 year old girl, more of an adult, an equal to her. "But my favourite colour is royal blue, and I love wearing flat strapped shoes. They're easier to run in... When you're running away from enemies or to dinner."

"Yeah, I feel you," Melissa said seriously. "It's so annoying that nobles have to wear heeled shoes! I bet a guy invented them without ever wearing a pair..."

"Mmm," Ariadne agreed. "They probably thought women were too short."

"Totally. Or he was too tall." The two burst into giggles. The three guys wondered why they were laughing, having not overheard their conversation. After they had calmed down Ariadne asked another question, quite liking the fact they had linked arms. It was definitely something she would do with people she trusted or liked more often.

"What was your mother like?"

Melissa smiled softly. "Mum was great. She was funny, outgoing, loud... But she wasn't really there, you know? It was like watching someone else's life, and you were on the side-lines."

Ariadne listened intently, and so did everyone else. Jason began to drift over to them. "I was always in the background... Never really felt confident enough around mum... It was lonely..."

"But you have me," Jason smiled, kissing his daughter on the head, linking arms with her. Melissa smiled back. "You always have me; don't forget that. No matter how angry or upset I am at you, you will always have me."

"Yeah, I know dad," she said, leaning her head briefly on his shoulder. "After all... I've had the highest mountains..."

"And I've had the deepest rivers..." Jason's deep voice reverberated.

"You can have it all but life keeps moving," Melissa sang quietly. Jason's voice melded with hers.

"I take it in but don't look down..." Suddenly they let go of Ariadne, running in front of Pasiphae, laughing. "Cause I'm on top of the world, ay! I'm on top of the world, ay! Been waiting on this for a while now, paying my dues to the dirt. I've been waiting to smile, ay! Been holding it in for a while, ay! Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of this since a child... I'm on top of the world," they finished in normal tones, falling into step beside their friends.

Ariadne smiled, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that had fallen over them at the happy song. Even Pasiphae seemed less intimidating. They walked again in silence, with Melissa and Ariadne holding Jason's hands, Pythagoras and Hercules trailing along beside them, shooting each other happy looks, and Pasiphae in front. A few minutes later, Melissa spoke.

"We're here," Melissa said, almost disappointed. She had enjoyed the walk, bonding with everyone and just goofing off with her dad. "Come on... Let's go inside the big city."

And with that, they stepped into Atlantis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I just want to clarify something: the Queen is Pasiphae and Princess is Ariadne... I just always see her as a princess...**

People stared at the six, Pasiphae on her horse was most noticeable. The people also knew Jason, who was close to their Princess. Hercules and Pythagoras not so much, and they had never even seen Melissa before, but still they wondered, a glimmer of hope on their hearts. If their Princess and her allies were with the Queen...

And they weren't tied up...

Could that mean an end to the war? The poverty and chaos that roamed the streets? Still, they bowed- but they bowed to their Princess, not the Queen. Pasiphae felt they should be punished for their direct disobedience, but held back for the moment- she didn't want to give her son any reason to dislike her anymore than he already did. And she didn't her granddaughter seeing her that way either. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Ariadne taking Jason's hand. Internally, she rolled her eyes. While she didn't care for the girl, Ariadne would make a good wife for Jason... And he loved her as well, so that was a bonus. It was as clear as day to see. Melissa began to make faces as Jason pulled Ariadne closer, then stopped when Jason sent her a death glare.

* * *

About half an hour later, they were all sitting in the courtroom, surrounded by Pasiphae's guards and the courtiers. Jason was well aware that if Pasiphae changed her mind and decided to kill all of them, they had practically no chance of getting out of there alive. He tightened his grip on his daughter's hand, who squeezed his reassuringly. From the look on her face, she was also thinking the same thing. The two were in touch with each other, almost reading each other's thoughts.

"The meeting begins," the scribe announced, and the court fell silent. "Queen Pasiphae and Princess Ariadne of the City of Atlantis will now discuss the terms of the peace treaty." His pen poised on the paper, ready to write everything that was being said.

For a moment nobody spoke. Then Ariadne said, "I want full immunity for the rebels, and anybody who helped us. I also want the carnage on the streets to stop. Open trade routes to Atlantis and let the people sell their wares in peace."

"How do you suggest we stop the fighting on the streets?" snapped Pasiphae, irritated by her ridiculous demands.

"Send out a patrol to keep watch. If you are Queen," Ariadne said, although it was a little bitterly, "Then it must stay how it was during my father's- and your husband's- time. Peace and tranquillity everywhere. Not," she pointed to the window, where shouts and screams could be heard, "That."

Pasiphae paused. As much as she hated to admit it, Ariadne was right. Without the people there could not be a queen, although they were too dumb to realise that. "All right. I agree."

"Let's hear your terms then."

"Jason must stay at the palace," Pasiphae said instantly, then kicked herself under the table for sounding like a desperate mother. She tried to rectify her mistake. "For the purposes of your marriage. It wouldn't be good for anyone if the people saw the princess marrying a commoner. I also wish," she said, looking at Jason, who she noticed was holding Melissa's hand. "For us to get to know each other better. You are my son, after all."

There was some shocked (and stifled) gasps from the court, and Pasiphae rolled her eyes (though to her amusement Ariadne did as well). They would get over it after all.

"I can't do that," Jason said.

"If you're worried about your daughter-"

"It's not that... It's just..." Jason said, "I've been living with Pythagoras and Hercules all my life here in Atlantis... My home is with Pythagoras and Hercules."

Pasiphae bristled when he interrupted her, but it was replaced with sorrow when Jason called his city house 'home'. He didn't want to stay here. She sighed inwardly at the foolishness of her son. Why was he so sentimental? Or attached to a place like that, when he could live like the prince he was supposed to be? Then there was Melissa. She wore clothes similar to a princess's but Pasiphae could not comprehend how she had got those clothes. "You may have two days away from the palace every 4 days," she told him. He looked like he was going to protest, but she quickly continued, "Melissa."

"Yeah?" she said, looking in her direction. Jason kicked her under the table and she coughed. "I mean, yes?" Jason glared and Melissa glared back. "Hey, I'm not calling her 'your majesty' or no shit!"

"What language," someone muttered. "What is she doing here anyway?"

"She's my daughter," Jason defended immediately, ignoring the mutters of the courtiers, "And don't swear Melissa! At least, not in public anyway..." Pasiphae huffed at Jason's lenience. He wasn't being firm with her at all. Ariadne, however, looked interested.

"You know more swears than me, and I grew up with my brother," she said, "How?"

"Oh, er... It's not considered rude to swear in front of people you know," she replied. "It just means you're close enough to not get offended or some -" Jason coughed loudly and she changed her final word at the speed of light. "Stuff."

"Pardon the interruption," Pasiphae cut in, "But I must ask: where did you get clothes like that, Melissa? Jason is not wearing such attire."

"Oh, I know Prince Adelino of Gonnetus," she said casually. "He leant me this on the first night I left Gonnetus. I promised to send a message along once I'd restored peace to Atlantis and found dad." Her words were greeted by silence. "What?"

"You know the Prince of the North?" Pasipahe said disbelievingly. Jason just looked confused, so Ariadne explained it to him.

"The Prince of the North is the heir to the throne, and is very reclusive. He has practically no friends except his nurse and his parents. He is said to have a heart of stone that no one can break, and is very handsome..." Ariadne sighed, then caught herself. "T-that's just according to rumours, of course."

"I don't think we're talking about the same person, Princess," Melissa replied. "Adelino is super nice and funny."

"Have you sent a message to him yet?" Pasipahe asked Melissa, manners forgotten at that moment. The rest of the court also leaned in, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah... Yes I have. He should be here tomorrow, I think." Seconds after the words left her mouth, there was a collective shriek.

"TOMORROW?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Adelino observed Atlantis from afar. He had received a message from Melissa a few days ago, telling him that she had arrived in Atlantis and had found her father. He had no idea if peace was restored to the city, but he assumed so, as there were people coming in and out of the city gates. Silently, he raked his eyes over the lands, sizing it up to what would be his own kingdom one day. It wasn't as big, but he had heard the army and the queen were formidable.

"Ready to go, son?" his father asked. "I don't know what you see in this girl... But the city is rich pickings." Adelino kept all emotion off his face, not rising to his father's comment. Instead he addressed his mother.

"Mother, let's go. I think we have dawdled long enough."

* * *

Half an hour later, he arrived on horseback at the city gates. The guards recognised him, and raised the call.

"The Prince of Gonnetus!" they shouted, and opened the gates, allowing them to ride through. "And his parents, the King and Queen of Gonnetus!" There was a guide waiting for them, who rode just behind them, saying directions to the palace loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough so the people did not. So they had been informed. He wouldn't put it past Melissa to forget about it, then apologize when he turned up unannounced. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes, that girl would accidentally start a war someday... Or a kitchen fire. Either one was equally possible.

He got to the palace steps, seeing the Royal Family waiting. There was Queen Pasiphae, Princess Ariadne, Melissa (though she didn't look too happy) and a man he didn't recognize, but he assumed it was her father, noticing the resemblance with his keen blue eyes. He got off his horse, then helped his mother down, turning back to the waiting people - only to be engulfed in a hug.

"Adelino! How are you? I missed ya!" Melissa laughed. Adelino accepted the hug, then looked at her dress as she stepped back. It was pink, making her tanned, flawless skin stand out even more against the sun.

"I'm quite all right, Melissa," he replied. "You look very nice."

Melissa rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Thanks. Though I despise baby pink. I prefer hot pink." Adelino nearly smiled, but caught himself. He nodded, offering her his hand. She took it, and he escorted her back up the steps. Looking around, Adelino could see that the courtiers were looking amazed, as did his father. His mother smiled secretively behind his back at her son. She knew about the soft spot Adelino had for Melissa.

"Queen Pasiphae," Adelino said, inclining his head towards her. His dark brown hair fell across his face as he did so, but he didn't mind. "Princess Ariadne." He turned to the man. "Might I inquire who you are, sir?"

"Jason," he replied, and stuck out his hand. "Melissa's father. She only told us you were coming yesterday, you know."

"Sounds like Melissa," he replied, taking it. Jason had the same mischievous glint in his eyes that Melissa did, the one that had caused him so much trouble, and given him a lot of adventures.

"And Melissa is right here," Melissa interjected, going to stand next to her dad. "I would appreciate it if y'all didn't talk like I'm not here, OK?"

Jason rolled his eyes. Pasiphae coughed, gesturing for them to go inside. Once they were all seated, in private, she asked, "How do you know the young princess, Prince Adelino?"

"Melissa's a princess?" Adelino said, taken aback. He addressed Melissa. "You're a princess?" Melissa looked surprised, then it was wiped off her face by understanding.

"Oh yeaaah! Dad's Pasipahe's son, so that makes me a princess!" She tutted, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Didn't realize that." Adelino raised his eyebrow at Melissa's casual addressing of her grandmother.

"Well this makes an alliance all the more easier!" Adelino's dad, King Abderus announced. Queen Rena spluttered on her water.

"It's too early to talk about an alliance! We just got here," she scolded her husband. She apologized to Melissa and Jason. King Abderus sighed.

"My dear, I was 8 when I was betrothed to you!"

"And 21 when you married me," she shot back. Melissa smirked, and the two exchanged a victory glance. "There's no need to rush, my husband. Adelino has plenty of time to pick out a wife." Adelino coughed uncomfortably.

"Could we not talk about this now? We are in company, after all." His mother smiled.

"Of course, Adelino. We actually came here to check on Melissa. She has really brought Adelino out of his shell - and taught him a few fighting techniques." Adelino blushed lightly, but didn't say anything for fear of offending his parents.

"You can fight?" Ariande asked, surprised.

"Fo shizzle, Ari," Melissa smiled. "Can't shoot a bow to save my life though. I'm pretty good with swords and magic, though."

King Abderus's face turned thunderous. "YOU'RE A WITCH?!" He roared, upturning his drink as he stood up.

"Yes, I am. Now sit down, you look like a fool," Melissa said calmly, reaching over the table. She touched the cup his drink had been in, and Adelino and the others watched as she muttered a spell, causing all the water to go back into the cup and go upright again. "Don't hate, King."

The red faced King glared at her. "And you address me so casually! You are a host!"

"And you are embarrassing yourself and your family," she said, "Sit down and let's discuss this like people. Like _royalty."_ She put particular emphasis on the last word, and King Abderus got the hint. He sat down, face now red with embarrassment. "Thank you."

"Well, I don't care if Melissa is a witch," Adelino declared. "Her magic has saved the kingdom and my life on more than one occasion."

"It's getting late," Pasiphae interrupted coolly, sweeping her gaze over them. "The ladies and I will retire to a private women's room. Thank you for your time, King Abderus, Prince Adelino."

"See ya later," Melissa said to Adelino, and she touched his hand under the table. Adelino watched her go, his skin burning from where she had touched him.


	6. Chapter 6

King Abderus considered his son's face carefully as Melissa left. A small flash of emotion appeared on Adelino's face when Melissa whispered to him, and he watched her go with a an almost longing look on his face. He was only brought back to the moment by the bang of the door as it shut behind the young girl. His face fell back into emotionless passivity again.

Abderus was not going to deny that Melissa wasn't a good candidate for a queen - she was fierce, strong and able to defend herself. But she was also loud, brash, rude, and extremely hot tempered. He was grateful for what she had done to his son - saving his life and bringing him closer to his family at the same time - but she could use a lot more work. Hopefully Pasiphae would get some manners into her.

His son as well - he wasn't exactly a very impressive boy. He was known, yes, for his emotionless demeanour and his dead stare that had people stammering and yammering at the boy. But at the same time, the King couldn't help but feel Adelino was cut off, dead to the world and everything in it. He sighed almost silently.

Jason, as well, looked to be a handful, just like his daughter. According to the rumours that had reached him, Jason was only slightly less hotheaded and skilled than Ariadne and Melissa. He wouldn't mind having Jason as a relative, if only by marriage, but he would also need work. He could trust Pasiphae to do that as well.

"Prince, have a sip of your drink," the king said to his son. Automatically, Adelino obeyed, taking a tiny sip, before turning to Jason's questions. The king sighed again.

"So, Prince Adelino, how exactly did you meet my daughter?" asked Jason.

"It's probably hard to believe," started Adelino uncertainly, "But I was in my bedroom..."

"I don't like the sound of this," the King warned. Adelino ignored him.

"... And she woke me up by tackling an assassin in my room. She knocked him out cold, grabbed my hand and told me to run with her."

"You know what, that does sound exactly like her... But then again I fell out out of the sky, so I guess I can't judge," Jason said casually.

Adelino blinked twice rapidly, a sign that he was internally laughing, a fact his father noticed. "Like father, like daughter I suppose. We've been friends ever since."

"And she's taught my boy a few things too," the King chuckled. "Now my son is even more famous for defeating a few choice monsters lying around Gonnetus."

Adelino looked away from his father. Abderus wondered what he had done wrong.

"Yes, father. I am now famous, and ladies have wanted to see me more often. But I do not seek their company... I stay in my room most of the time unless Melissa comes around."

"Ah, I know how you feel," Jason sighed. "I used to be a shut-in too."

"A what?" Adelino said, confused. Jason smiled.

"Never mind. Tell me more about Gonnetus."

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Callidora of Gonnetus was clutching her sides, laughing hysterically.

"... So the servant says, oh what a merry man he was!" finished Melissa, also laughing alongside the queen, and barely holding up Ariadne, who was giggling as well. Some of the servants were grinning at the joke as well. Pasiphae merely smiled, looking at the scene of the three laughing women before her and wishing she could join in.

Again with the wishing! What was wrong with her today?! "That was very funny, Melissa, but I believe there are more pressing matters to discuss here."

"Ah, right," gasped Melissa, attempting to sit up straight, but erupting into another fit of giggles, which set the other two off again. It took them several minutes to control themselves, and even then, they had large smiles on their faces.

"Queen Pasiphae, let me say I am greatly pleased that peace has been restored to the city, and that you have accepted the Princess as your heiress," Queen Callidora said politely.

Pasiphae, ever skilled in the world of etiquette, politely replied, "Yes, I am glad this whole mess is over now. And it's always good to receive such highly esteemed visitors as yourself, especially in light of what has happened."

"Yes, I am hoping the eastern trade routes will open again soon. Many Atlanteans are finding their way blocked into the east," Ariadne put in. "They don't want rebellion to spread to their lands."

"And the east has plenty of resources that the people need," agreed Melissa, "If they don't open again soon, we may have to do something."

"Yes, quite right," Pasiphae said. She drank some of her wine. "Many precious silks are from the east. I was thinking that Melissa may be fitted for some of these."

"Oh yes!" Ariadne said eagerly, turning to Melissa. "You'd look splendid, especially with your dark complexion. The contrast itself!"

"I quite agree, though make sure you aren't too splendid. I think my son is already quite dazzled by you," winked Callidora.

To Pasiphae's surprise, a slight blush arose on Melissa's cheeks. "Yeah - yes, well, I mean, we're just friends. And I'll be showing him the city anyways, so I should try and look nice..."

"Hmm, I think you should try my blues," Ariadne said. "And you can borrow my shoes as well, because, well, you haven't exactly brought anything..."

The three women fell into discussion again, about clothes this time. Once again, Pasiphae felt out of place.

* * *

 **Aw, poor Pasiphae! Melissa and Adelino mught get more screen time, but I don't know. There will be more about the relationship between Pasiphae and Jason though. As well as people's reactions to the throne line etc. etc. Review please!**

 **Kayle X**


End file.
